Une baignade au lac
by Caro's Power
Summary: OS SSHP ... Il fait chaud. On va faire une petite balade jusqu'au lac, histoire de se rafraichir... ou encore écrire un peu de poésie...


**Une baignade au lac**

**Auteur : Snapeslove et Caroline Black**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling malheureusement.**

**Rating : M**

**Note de l'auteur Caroline Black : Bon, 3 ans ont passé depuis la dernière publication en duo, 3 ans que moi, je n'ai rien écrit du tout (vous allez vraiment vous en rendre compte lol) Un petit OS pour essayer de se remettre un peu 'dedans' et voir si nous allons nous repartir une petite fic à chapitre. **

Severus Snape était dehors par un soir étoilé et avait avec lui un feuillet de pages blanches, une plume, une bouteille de vin et une barre de chocolat. Il s'était installé près du lac avec l'espoir d'écrire un peu, voire peut-être même dessiner. Bref il s'était préparé une petite soirée tranquille vu qu'il faisait bon dehors et que tout le monde était au château pour l'inauguration des nouveaux pots de bonbons de Dumbledore, grosse fête en perspective, mais Severus, n'aimant pas vraiment les trucs durs et se sentant particulièrement en paix, avait préféré finir sa nuit en beauté.

Notre jeune Harry était en pleine festivité, Ron était malade dans un coin pour avoir trop mangé de bonbons et Hermione était à ses côtés. Lui qui en avait asser d'entendre tout le monde rire et chanter, se decida d'aller prendre l'air, il étouffait!

L'air était bon, il marche sans but précis, idée de se les changer. Il s'arrêta pres du lac sur les rochers ou il se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard sur les vagues presques inexistante.

Severus se versa une coupe de vin puis installa son chevalet devant lui. Dessiner ou écrire... Vallait mieux commencer par écrire, toujours plus facile. Se laissant bercer par le son de l'eau qui se mouvait sur la rive du lac, Severus se laissa aller à une poésie noire, mais tout de même accrochante.

Une gorgée de son bon vin, la touche finale à sa feuille et voilà, restait plus qu'à trouver un dessin à faire pour accompagner son texte quelque peu érotique...

L'homme pensa entendre un bruit derrière lui, mais ne vit rien, probablement un animal.

Harry se détend, le vent ne l'aidait pas à avoir moins chaud donc il entreprit de se déshabiller un peu mais même à ça, il avait chaud. Il avait un peu trop bu de bierre au beurre accompagnant les bonbons en centaine que Albus venait de sortir. Il décida d'aller dans l'eau histoire de se réveiller.

Il nagea sans but précis ni accrobati. Il se sentait tellement relaxe! Il se mouilla les cheveux qui lui retombaient sensuellement sur le front et se remis à nager tout doucement formant des cercles autour d'un point invisible.

Severus remarqua quelqu'un à ce moment dans l'eau... Quel étudiant irait se baigner seul dans ce lac à cette heure-ci? Même en lâchant un 'HEY' il ne se fit pas entendre, la personne était déjà replongé. Il mit son chevalet derrière le banc et s'assit sur le sol afin de ne pas de faire voir... Après un temps, il reconnu Harry Potter... Après une dispute avec sa conscience, il décida de ne pas le déranger et de continuer à l'espionner, prennant crayon et papier en main, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se mit à esquisser le jeune homme dans l'eau.

Pas que c'était le meilleur des sujet, vu la noirceur, mais au moins s'était en vie et ça représentair un défi pour Snape qui aimait dessiner des trucs vivants. Potter avait l'air bien là et Snape n'était pas en nerf de se disputer pour quelques misérables points que le jeune homme allait regagner en tripple le lendemain de toutes facons!

Harry se laissa bercer par l'eau en se mettant sur le dos quelques instants. Il fini par en avoir marre et sortie du lac seulement vêtu d'un boxer totalement trempé. Mais au moins, il se sentait bien, à moitié nu, la, seul, au milieu d'un endroit ou il adorait être.

Il resta un moment, debout, sans bouger, les yeux fermés et le vent qui venait le frapper lui donna des frissons et se sentit excité. Le son des vagues, le bruit des hiboux au loin et le sentiment d'être seul au monde en cet instant précis le fit soupirer. Dans quelques semaines, il sera seul pour vrai.

Il reserra ses bras autour de son torse et regarda autour de lui et appercu quelqu'un un peu plus loin sans pouvoir voir son visage.

Se servant un autre verre de vin, Severus avait trouvé mieux à dessiner qu'une tête sortie de l'eau... Un corps au complet comme sujet, encore mieux! la position que Potter avait prise exprimait le renfermement sur soi-même... ça donnait envie à Severus d'aller voir s'il avait été blessé dans l'eau ou s'il n'était pas malade... mais il resta là, cassant un petit carré de son chocolat pour savourer avec sa boisson.

De là ou il était, Snape pouvait voir que... non seulement le boxer de Potter n'était pas tout à fait opaque vu la démarcation transparente évidente de là ou c'était le plus mouillé, mais aussi ce même boxer était-il un peu trop descendu et bref, il appercevait le debut de son derrière. Détail se dit-il, mais bizarrement, ses yeux bifurquaient souvent vers cette direction...

Le jeune homme observa un instant cet homme non loin de lui et retourna son regard sur l'eau. Il se sentait déshabillé du regard mais ca ne le gênait pas du tout, il se dit que s'il ne pouvait voir cette personne, celle ci ne pouvait pas voir qui il était.

Il resta une dizaine de minutes sans bouger et quand il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, son mystèrieux partenaire était toujours la, assit, à l'observer. Sa gêne fit demi tour et il prennait un mâlin plaisir à se laisser regarder.

Après avoir terminé son esquisse, sachant que Potter savait qu'il était observé, il ne pu résister...

- Monsieur Potter, quelle belle nuit n'est-ce pas? Que faites-vous ici, seul, à moitié trempé... assis sur le sol? Vous pensez?

En fait Snape n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il était allé lui parler et s'approcha d'avantage, vin à la main.

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de son maître en potion, suave et relaxante, une voix qui n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

- Je prennais un peu d'air professeur. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, alors vous aller m'enlever des points?

Il attendit la réponse, il connaissait bien Snape à savoir qu'il allait en profiter pour le mettre surment en retenue, il devait en baver juste à y penser.

- Non, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, ce soir je ne suis pas un professeur, mais un homme qui a décidé de prendre du bon temps dehors. Faites ce que vous voulez, cela ne me regarde pas... juste un détail pour éviter que vous ne vous sentiez embarassé si jamais quelqu'un d'autre passait... Votre 'maillot' est descendu... Dit-il avant de se verser une autre coupe de vin. -Chocolat? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la barre, en toute tranquilité d'esprit.

Harry resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il redressa un peu ses boxers mais cela ne parassait pas trop.

- Euh, non merci, j'ai avalé trop de bonbons plus tôt...

Il pris un moment pour observer Snape... Il avait veilli mais il était beau. Harry se mit à croire qu'il devenait fou en pensant un instant que Snape pouvait être 'beau' mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tord, sous les traits tirés du prof se cachait un bel homme.

Alors, je peux vous appellez Severus puisque vous n'êtes pas professeur en ce moment?

Hésitant mais venant de lui dire pratiquement d'le faire, Snape répondit:

- N'en prennez pas une habitude, il est rare que je ne suis pas professeur 24h24. Il vente, n'avez-vous pas froid? Trempé comme vous l'êtes...

Snape retira sa veste avant même qu'harry lui réponde et lui offrit.

Ce garcon avait bien grandit, avait bien poussé, bien... bref...

- Vous comptez passer la nuit ici? Si c'est le cas, je vous averti, c'est mon intention aussi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir maintenant... et merci pour votre veste mais je pensais refaire une baignade.

Le temps se rechauffait, malgré la nuit qui avançait. Le vent était chaud et humide le temps était propice pour profiter de l'eau froide du lac.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à moi Severus?

Se nom sonnait bizare dans sa bouche mais il pouvait s'y habituer.

- Oui, je fais toujours cela quand je viens passer la nuit ici, ça rafraichit les esprits.

Il se déboutonna à la grandeur et Merlin savait combien de boutons il y avait sur ses robes! Enleva sa chemise qui comptait tout autant de boutons et garda son sous-vêtement en prenant soins d'enlever ses bas. Lentement il entra dans l'eau avec l'intention de faire quelques longueurs, fallait garder ce corps-là en forme à son âge!

- Vous venez? fit Severus avant de rentrer sous l'eau.

Le garçon resta sans mot devant le corps athlétique de Snape. Il était séduisant...

- Bien sur, j'arrive, dit Harry même si son professeur ne pouvait l'entendre sous l'eau.

Il déposa la veste de Severus par terre et alla le rejoindre. L'eau était bonne et rafraichissante. Même s'ils ne jasaient pas, il se sentait mieux accompagné. Il le regarda longuement faire quelques longueurs avant de s'y mettre à son tour

Severus s'arrêta pour le laisser faire, reprennant son souffle et rejeta ses cheveux longs en arrière. Cela lui fesait bizarre de partager une activité avec Potter, bref d'être au même endroit sans se faire insulter ou sans lui enlever le moindre point, s'en était presque agréable.

-Je reviens tout de suite, je vais me servir à boire. Peut-être aimeriez-vous boire aussi? À votre âge rien de mal d'après-moi, vous savez vous comporter non?

Il sorti de l'eau, mais remarqua un détail... un détail justement qui n'était plus là...

- Heum, Potter, me feriez-vous le plaisir de parcourir l'eau à la recherche de... de mon sous-vêtement? Demanda-t-il en restant le bas du corps sous l'eau.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire! Et de rire jaune en s'appercevant qu'il avait perdu, lui aussi, son sous-vêtement.

- Bien sur... si vous m'aider à votre tour à retrouver le mien.

Il était tellement bien dans l'eau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son boxer s'est enlevé! Il se remit à rire, c'était mieux que de pleurer pensa t'il.

Harry plongea la tête sous l'eau en laissant entrevoir son fessier quelques secondes avant que celui ci ne replonge dans l'eau.

Mais c'était stupide de sa part... Comment retrouver une si petite chose dans un lac à perte de vue?

Merde marmonna Snape en plongeant lui aussi. Non seulement le lac était grand, mais il était noir et on y voyait rien! De retour à la surface il appercu Potter.

- Écoutez, c'est sans espoir. Il va falloir marcher jusqu'à nos vêtements que vous le vouliez ou non.

Snape s'approcha à la nage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste à côté de Potter.

- Mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer de nous baigner, personne ne nous voit...

Il voulait retenir Potter pour ne pas le voir nu, après tout, c'était un élève et pas un laid...

- Qu'en pensez-vous?

Harry réfléchissa le plus vite possible, le fait de pouvoir voir Snape nu ne le dérangerait pas du tout même qu'il aimerait ça, il en était sur, mais il ne devait quand même pas avoir l'air du jeune pervers donc il décida de rester à l'eau encore.

- Bien sur, baignons-nous encore un peu, ça fait le plus grand bien à l'esprit et au corps...

Il alla un peu plus loin et nagea de plus en plus pour ne pas penser à son professeur nu, juste à ses côtés.

- Mais j'y pense, vous ne voulez pas votre vin? Je pourrais aller le chercher.

''Gahh'' fit-il intérieurement..

- Heu mais heu non ce n'est pas heu, nécéssaire Potter restez donc là, je n'ai pas 'besoin' de ce vin, j'aime seulement son goût.

S'en était-il sorti avec ca?

- Je vous assure Severus que ca ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il était tellement à l'aise avec son jeune corps d'adolescent parfait, que se montrer nu n'était pas un problème.

- Sauf si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec ça, je n'irai pas.

Harry souriait intérieurement, ce n'est pas mal de faire ce que je fais, pensa t'il, c'est juste amusant.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Lança-t-il avant de marcher, remontant tranquillement hors de l'eau.

Il se dépêche de s'entourer de sa robe, pris le vin et le verre puis vint les déposer sur une rioche de la rive pour y avoir accès sans sortir de l'eau.

-Et si vous désirez, vous pouvez vous servir. Dit-il en lançant la robe sur le rive pore rentrer dans l'eau. -Je n'ai pas mal au coeur de boire dans le même verre qu'un autre. Conclut-il.

Voilà, c'était fait et il n'avait pas eu à faire semblant de ne pas regarder Potter.

Harry put prendre son temps pour observer les fesses (et pas juste les fesses) de Snape... Hmmmm! Ça l'excitait, son prof l'excitait... il n'en revenait juste pas.

- Je peux me servir... me servir de... tout? Ou juste du verre?

Il laissa ses yeux balayer l'eau avec son petit sourire en coin et charmeur. Il avait de voir jusqu'ou Severus pourrait aller avec lui... il avait l'air tellement timide dans cette position la.

- De tout, il n'y a pas grand chose à part du vin et du chocolat... mais si vous avez envie de quoi que ce soit...

Puis il prit sa coupe et la tendit au jeune homme juste pour voir s'il avait envie d'un peu de ça...

- Le vin est excellent pour la santer, encore faut-il ne pas en abuser comme moi, j'adore ça. Potter, avez-vous une bête noire? De quoi abusez-vous ou aimeriez abuser? Lança Snape juste pour continuer la bataille subtille de 'T'es pas cap de l'faire'.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire une fraction de seconde et le reprend de justesse...

- J'aime abuser de mon lit et j'aimerais abuser la personne qui y serait.

Elle était trop facile à sortir, il était quand même très fier de sa réponse.

- À part le vin Severus, Harry en prit une gorgée, il est excellent en passant, quel obsession avez-vous, si je peux me permettre se mot qualificatif?

Il passa délicatement la coupe à son prof tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sentit du feu naitre au bas de son dos... les yeux noirs le regardaient dangereusement.

- Obsession? Je doute que ce soit approprié à dire, mais en tant qu'homme, et non professeur, je suis constament solicité par des besoins primaire qu'il me tarde à satisfaire une fois dans mon li... Heu j'ai dit tout ça ou je l'ai pensé?

Merde!

- À part ce, désolé d'avoir abordé l'sujet en passant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'obsession. Faudrait que je m'en cherche de nouvelles. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire en coin, un peu plus mesquin, mais quand meme un sourire.

Harry sourit de plus belle mais en étant un tantinet gêné de la confidence de son professeur, même si se dernier ne c'était qu'échappé...

- Tout ça n'est que normal, nous sommes humains après tout, et le sexe, appellons le par son nom, n'est que naturel. Peu importe votre âge ou le mien, je n'ai pas honte de dire qu'à tous les soirs je me soulage cette envie qui dur toute la journée.

Il se sentait lui même bizare de se confier aussi librement... mais il ne détestait pas ça surtout en compagnie d'une personne qui n'irait jamais divulger une telle information à qui que se soit pour ne pas passer pour fou.

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Il adore jouer avec le feu ce petit Potter!

- Non, tenir une vie trop bien rangée avec quelqu'un peut vite devenir dangereux et sombrer sous le règne de la jalousie. Je ne dit pas que ça n'arrivera pas, mais pour le moment je m'amuse bien. Tant qu'à être dans les questions que certains pourraient trouver embarassantes, aussi bien continuer puisque vous reconnaitrez que c'est un sujet qui fascine 99 du monde... Vous n'avez pas de copine, ça j'le sais. N'en rechercez-vous pas une?

Severus passa son verre à Potter.

- Ou vous chercher d'abord et avant tout votre propre bien être? Lanca-t-il tout à fait consciement... mais c'est que le vin travaillait fort fort là!

Harry perdit son sourire et se mit à réfléchir... Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait exactement? Une vie à deux avec quelqu'un qui le prendrait pour une personne à aimer et non pour héro...

- Non, je n'ai pas de copine bien entendu et je n'en aurai jamais. Vous parlez de bien-être, bien entendu, j'aimerais trouver mon bien être intérieur avant de me mettre en couple...

C'est trop profond pour y penser en étant un peu réchauffé par se bon vin que Severus lui faisait boire.

- Bien que j'en ai l'air, je n'ai pas la mentalité d'un vieux croulant, après tout je n'ai même pas 40 ans encore ! Bon pour vous ca change rien mais je tiens à le préciser! Donc d'accord, vous n'aurez jamais de copine, ça ne prend pas Merlin pour lire ces lignes. Étant donné que tout les jeunes hommes de ton âges recherche une copine, c'est surement pas les études qui t'en empêche ou le simple fait que tu pense mourrir un jour des mains de tu sais qui! Désolé le tutoiement, j'me suis emporté. Tout ca pour dire que... En as-tu déjà eu un? Un copain au moins, avant de dire que jamais tu n'auras de copine?

Severus bu tout son verre... plus de vin... Un petit sifflement et son superbe hibou savait très bien quoi lui apporter... Donc remplir le verre...

- C'est comment? C'est comment de penser à un homme?

- C'est... différent j'imagine que de penser à une fille... malgré que cela se ressemble énormément... mais le fait qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup d'homosexuel c'est un peu plus dur de se trouver un compagnon.

Harry prit plusieurs gorgés de se vin délicieux que le hibou venait d'apporter et se laissa aller.

- Je n'ai eu qu'un amant depuis que je suis à Poudlard, ce ne sont pas eux les plus nombreux à l'école. J'adore le corps des hommes, je m'y suis tout de suite sentit attiré depuis des années, depuis toujours quoi...

Il redonna la coupe de vin à Severus après en avoir encore bu.

- Je voudrais juste trouver un homme pour partager des moments intimes. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je voudrais, je me sentirais moins seul...

- En effet, cela ne doit pas être facile. C'est quelque chose auquel je n'ai jamais vraiment songé, les hommes... Dit-il en callant le verre pour mieux le remplir et en caller la moitié avant de passe le flambeau à Potter. - Bref pourquoi je ne m'y suis jamais attardé, facile, on ne m'a jamais abordé le sujet avant vous!

Il pris carrément la bouteille et bu à même le goulot.

- En passant, je ne veux pas faire vieux, mais nous allons ratatiner ici...

Harry regarda ses mains et compris qu'il devait réellement sortir de l'eau sinon il finirait par changer de peau!

- Oui, vous avez raison, nous devrions sortir.

Harry finissa le vin et remis la coupe à Severus.

- Vous savez, commenca t'il tout en nageant vers la rive, c'est pas tellement différent un homme d'une femme, à part quelques petites courbes. Avoir un corps fort pour vous prendre, c'est meilleur que tout le reste... Je n'échangerais pas les formes masculines que je peux caresser pour celle d'une femme... Une femme ne peut m'apporter ce que j'aime le plus...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus? Demanda Snape, arrêté, juste avant qu'ils ne sortent tout deux de l'eau

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Severus avant de répondre.

- Me faire pénétrer... la sensation... vous ne pouvez la retrouver à nul part ailleurs... et c'est tellement... tellement fort... c'est inexplicable...

Harry sorti lentement de l'eau...

- Vraiment... Dit Snape en s'approchant derrière Potter. - J'aurais cru le contraire, mais bon j'me trompais.

Severus enfila son pantalon qu'il n'attacha pas, puis se dirigea face à Harry.

- Je ne serai pas professeur avant 9am demain matin vous savez... Peut-être voudriez-vous continuer à en parler sur la plage avec moi?

Snape savait qu'il luttait contre le vin, mais tout l'monde sait ce que l'alcool fait, il pousse à avoir envie, même s'il ne faudrait pas...

- Ça pourrait presque me captiver, vous savez... Dit-il doucement en s'adossant à un arbre. -Parlez-moi de tout ça... Demanda-t-il en tirant Potter vers lui par le bras, tout en gardant une distance sécuritaire.

Harry avait réussi lui aussi à enfiler que son pantalon avec d'être attiré par son professeur. Il s'assoya sur le sable et se mit à parler, doucement... tout en faisant un dessin avec son doigt.

- Un homme c'est beaucoup plus doux que le monde n'en dise. Tout le monde croit que c'est rapide et sans aucun sentiment ni de sensualité ni aucune touche de romantisme, mais s'ils savaient qu'au contraire nous pouvons tout faire et même encore mieux qu'un couple hétéro... mais je laisse les autres jaser, je n'aime pas que tout le monde sache que je suis gay de toute manière mais leur innocence me déçoit beaucoup.

Il regarda son dessin... ça n'avait lair de rien en fin d'compte et il l'effaça.

Severus vint rejoindre Harry sur le sable et s'entêta...

- C'est vrai? Bref non , je sais que c'est vrai, je suis un homme après tout. Mais je veux dire, pour l'intimité, c'est mieux?

Severus voulait savoir et s'approcha d'Harry encore un peu jusqu'à avoir ses genoux entre les pieds écartés du garçon.

- Êtes vous timide face à moi?

Harry approcha ses lèvres tout doucement vers celle de Severus. Il l'embrassa tendrement en posant ses mains derrières la nuque et caressa ses cheveux encore mouillé. Après quoi, ils les laissa descendre lentement sur le torse solide de son professeur et arrêta le baiser en s'écartant.

- Les hommes ne sont pas obligé d'être dur et sec, prendre son temps c'est bien et encore mieux. Vous avez aimé?

Surpris était plutôt le mot.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, disons ça comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout saisi... Dit-il avant de grimper au-dessus d'Harry, le faisant se coucher sur le dos gracieusement...

- Et si je faisais à ma manière pour voir?

Severus vint chatouiller la bouche d'Harry avec la sienne tout en passant doucement, trop doucement, sa poitrine contre celle du garçon étendu. Il lui embrassa le cou passionnément puis remonta sur la bouche pour terminer ça avec un baiser des plus langoureux...

- C'était assez doux ou... ai-je besoin d'encore une démo?

Harry sentit son excitation grandir. Il l'excitait à un tel point qu'il avait envie de s'écarter et de lui demander de le prendre sans attendre mais il aurait l'air de quoi? Il venait de lui dire à quel point les hommes pouvaient eux aussi être doux et être à l'écoute de l'autre.

Sans répondre à Severus, il tendit le cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore et ce, aussi sensuellement qu'il le pouvait.Il passa ses mains sur le dos parfait de cet homme d'âge mur, et il soupirait à chaque coup de langue donné par son compagnon d'une nuit, encore jeune...

Le château était déjà endormi depuis une bonne heure mais les deux hommes, eux, ne pouvaient aller dormir... Le plus jeune ne voulait que passer un agréable moment en compagnie de l'autre.

Il stoppa le baisser pour reprendre son son souffle mais resta les yeux braqué sur l'homme au dessu de lui.

Severus replongea dans le cou d'Harry de plus bel, c'était comme s'il savait ou s'en aller avec tout ça...

- C'est si facile... soupira-t-il en écartant les jambes d'Harry avec ses genoux pour se faire une plus grande place.

Il descendit embrasser le torse de l'étudiant tout en jouant de ses mains sur l'entre-cuisse et sur les flancs.

- J'ai presque envie de le faire... J'ai presque envire de te faire plaisir... murmura l'homme plein de frissons.

Presque, parce que Severus avait quand même un doute sur sa capacité à le faire pour la premiere fois à un autre homme...

Harry grogna en sentant la bouche de son professeur partout sur ses abdominaux et ses mains juste un peu plus bas... sans aller plus loin. Il se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il était aussi sadique en tant que prof que 'presque' amant...

- Hmmm...

C'était sadique c'est sur, il était tellement excité! Hey Snape qui ne faisait que ÇA! Il se remit quand même à le caresser, essayer de le mettre le plus à l'aise qu'il le pouvait, pour pouvoir enfin le décoincer pour qu'il touche se qu'il avait vraiment envie!

Il eu une idée brilliante…

- Servez moi de cobaye... je vous montrerai comment faire... dit-il d'une voix des plus aguichante.

- D'accord. Répondit Severus. - Mais si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps, je peux peut-être le faire seul et... bah bref, comme vous voulez, tant que tout l'monde est heureux. - Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

- Le temps n'a pas sa place ici... nous avons justement, tout le temps que nous voulons...

Harry s'assit et se mit à caresser doucement de ses mains, le cou, le torse et l'entre-jambe déjà durcit de Severus. Il ôta le pantalon de se dernier avec son aide puis entrepris de jouer avec cet objet tant convoité par lui-même.

Il passa sa langue doucement de bas jusqu'au gland en faisant de petit cercle sur le dessu juste avant de l'enfouir entre ses lèvres.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de permission pour lâcher un son qui voulait tout dire. En fait, ce qui excitait Severus c'était le fait de faire plaisir à Harry en lui affligeant les mêmes traitements.

- Ahh assez! Jouit-il presque.

Il poussa Harry légèrement et fit de même, doucement il la pris dans sa bouche, serrant ses lèvres fermement, puis fit le même manège de bas en haut, un tout petit peu plus vite puis arrêta pour relever la tête...

- J'ai terriblement envie de vous prendre... Terriblement envie, maintenant, là, tout de suite... Gémit-il.

Harry grogna encore une fois et cria presque...

- Arrête moi le tutoiement et prends-moi! dit-il en s'écartant d'avantage. En regardant Severus il vit la lueur d'excitement qui perlait ses yeux. Il avait envie de venir sans même attendre.

Severus souleva harry un peu et ne tarda pas. Il entra doucement, puis une fois bien ancré, y alla de vas et vients interminables, lentement, vite, doux, durs...

- Tu aimes ça?

Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry et le souleva un peu plus avant de s'enfoncer en lui de plus en plus loin, provoquant son point sensible de plus en plus facillement.

- Oh oui... hmmmm... C'est tellement bon...

Harry gémit de plus en plus fort.

- Ah c'est bon... hmmm...

Il accentua les vas-vient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment ou il pensait que sa prostate allait éclater.

- Je vais vnir Sev...

- Viens, viens! Cria Severus en caressant son sexe dur pour le faire exploser dans tout les sens alors que lui-même était en train de se répandre en Harry en un bruit de jouissance puissant.

- Oh fais-toi plaisir et viens sur moi... Soupira Snape en se couchant sur le dos alors qu'Harry se retrouvait au-dessus de lui...

Il n'en pouvait plus, plus fort encore, encore bien plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Harry crie!

Et il vient en se répendant sur son professeur en criant son nom...

Il reprit son souffle tranquillement en restant dans la même position. Il finit par se retirer et s'assoit sur le sable aux côtés de Severus, la ou il prit conscience du nom qu'il avait crier et même à la personne à qui il avait pensé pour jouir.

Il regarda longuement Snape avant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler.

- Je... je suis désolé... j'suis entrain de pervertir et de convertir mon professeur aux hommes. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Aux hommes non, à toi peut-être bien.

Il lui sourit brièvement.

- Ton idée de relations intimes... Je l'adopte.

**Encore drôle qu'on est décidé de le publier…**


End file.
